Soar Into The Sky
by WinterRaineeDay
Summary: Kageyama became withdrawn after the death of his one and only partner in an accident. With the nationals competition in three months, the team needs their setter to get back on his two feet and accept reality. That's when a mysterious girl with an uncanny resemblance to his former partner shows up. Can this strange girl help him to find his ground before the nationals? KageyamaxOC
1. Prologue

**Summary :**  
>Kageyama Tobio became withdrawn after his one and only partner saved him from losing his life in an accident. With the Volleyball National competition coming in three months, the Karasuno High School Volleyball team needs their setter to be back on his two feet and accept reality.<br>What if he doesn't?  
>A mysterious girl with an uncanny resemblance to his former partner, Hinata Shouyo shows up into his world. As friendship began to grow from their first encounter, he found there's more to the sport he loves. Can this girl, whose name remains unknown till the end, help him to find his ground as a setter before the nationals?<p>

**Pairing:** Kageyama x OC  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Tragedy/Friendship

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The sound of the siren from the ambulance rang throughout the streets as it tries to fit through the forced road in the middle of the traffic jam in the downpour of the heavy thunderstorms. The emergency staff in the ambulance trying their best to keep the tangy orange head breathing as the ambulance rushed through the road as fast and carefully as they could.

The crimson colored bloods flow down from his head then down to the white sheet stretcher as the medics replaced the tainted crimson cloth and cottons repeatedly. Bloods began to cake on several parts of his forehead down to his neck and chest as he heaves shallowly into the oxygen mask painfully at each breathe intake. Painful groans and moans from him scare the raven-haired boy at the side seat.

The medics hurried to work even faster, trying to keep the wounds from bleeding a whole lot more, "The boy's not gonna make it!" as his breathe began to hasten.

His dark blue eyes widens, "Hinata, you must hang on! We haven't reached the nationals! We've promised that we'll fight our way up! TOGETHER WITH EVERYONE ELSE!" he tries to keep his partner from losing it. Each second feels like an hour of torture. He wants nothing else but for the damn ambulance to reach the damn hospital right now.

The boy struggles to open his chocolate brown orbs as he forced a smile in the midst of excruciating pain on his body, his vision were blurry but he could see those dark colored hair near him, "I—I'm…sorry…" the beep from the monitor gave out a long painful beep as his partner chest stopped heaving. The medics tried to revive the boy but it kept failing.

Everything fell into white noise. The long flat line seems to continue forever. His partner was no longer giving response. The body that once has so much life in it, now completely limp.

**.**

**.**

It was only two hours ago when they finished with their practice.

It was only an hour and thirty minutes ago when the two of them stopped by the store for some steam pork bun.

It was only an hour ago when they spoke to each other about their matches.

It was only thirty minutes ago, when the car nearly drove into them and his partner pushed him out of the way.

It was twenty minutes ago when bloods flows nonstop from his injuries.

It was only ten minutes ago, when the ambulance came down rushing to save him.

It was five second ago, his partner gave his last breathe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"HINATA!" **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

So yeah I got glued to Haikyu after i watched it several times and began to understand the sport. I'm debating on not to post another story but I couldnt help it . Please be aware that this will be Kageyama x OC story (Yes , I'm taking a step into the OC world!)

So please I hope ya guys give this fic a chance like you did with the rest! As you know I'm an angst writer so you can expect tears, sorrows and sadness from this like the rest but I'm gonna give happiness a chance to the story i'm writing. Thank you and don't forget to review!

Winter-


	2. Chapter One

**Summary :**  
>Kageyama Tobio became withdrawn after his one and only partner saved him from losing his life in an accident. With the Volleyball National competition coming in three months, the Karasuno High School Volleyball team needs their setter to be back on his two feet and accept reality.<br>What if he doesn't?  
>A mysterious girl with an uncanny resemblance to his former partner, Hinata Shouyo shows up into his world. As friendship began to grow from their first encounter, he found there's more to the sport he loves. Can this girl, whose name remains unknown till the end, help him to find his ground as a setter before the nationals?<p>

**Pairing:** Kageyama x OC  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Tragedy/Friendship

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One<strong>

His eyes screams bored as time passed by. He stares outside the window of his classes as he ignores the glances his classmate giving him. Nothing interest him no more…not even volleyball. The bell rang throughout the school as students making their way towards the cafeteria and what not during break. His classmates avoid him as he gets up from his seat; nothing annoys him more than those gazes that are being throw at him ever since that incident.

He found the drinking vendor machine just around the corner of the school blocks. He pressed onto the pocari sweat tab as it dropped on cue. The students nearby whispers to one another, "That's the guy that almost got hit by the car and Hinata-kun saved him. If only he looked to the road before he…" He frowned as his mood soured even worst. He growls as he turns around and glares at them. The three students quickly left the area.

He clicked his tongue, "Every single one of them!" his grips on the can tightens. He stares at the blue sky spreads above him. He sighed as he went towards the gym, "If only I…"

**…**

The screeching sound of shoes and ball echoes throughout the gym as the team began their practices with their receives. Kageyama stopped abruptly on his track as he shifts his gaze to where the gym is. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He remembers the captain reminds him that there will be practices but he has been skipping it for the past few days ever since he returns to school with several cuts and bruises.

He looked at the pathway leading to the gym, where both him and his former partner bickered when they met for the second time after their first encountered in junior high school during a volleyball match. From rivals to partners, he didn't expect it at all. However, he was grateful. It was because of the encounters, he began to enjoy volleyball a whole lot more, but now…

"Oi, Kageyama! Daichi-san gonna be mad at you for skipping practices, ya know!" his short heighted senpai shouted from the entrance of the gym the moment he saw the team setter stand rotted at the pathway. The setter looks a little in a daze when he got out of his train of thoughts. The boy blinks a couple times; his dark colored orbs looked hesitated to step closer to the gym. His expressions contorted in confusion and hesitations. He bows down slightly, "Gomen, Nishinoya-san, I'm sitting today's practice out." He quickly ran off, leaving the libero perplexed.

"Oi, wait!" he was about to chase after the setter when a strong firm grip stopped him by the shoulder. He looks up at the owner of those hands, "Daichi-san…" the taller male forced a smile to the smaller libero, "It's okay to let him skip for a few days. He needs his time alone after what has happened…we still got time before the nationals." The second year shoulder fell, feeling bad for asking the setter to attend practices when he was still…

The second setter of the team approached the two, "Kageyama will come back when he's ready. For now, we will just practice." The grey head third year picks up the ball that rolled towards the entrance, "I hope so. He doesn't look like himself." Nishinoya mumbles. The other two exchanged worried looks.

It has been well over two weeks since the accident happened and Kageyama still shows no signs of returning to practice. He even avoids any members from the team including Tsukishima who was never interested in caring about the setter. How long the setter will runs away from reality?

**...**

When he returns to his class, his classmates quickly gave a way to the setter as he made his way towards the corner of the class where his table is. Ignoring the entire gaze, he buries his head into his arms on the table, closing his eyes as he tries to shut out all the unwanted attention.

* * *

><p>Kageyama was on his way home when he passed by an open field where several junior high school students playing volleyball as the ball were being toss around in the air. He watched them play from afar, as his dark blue eyes longingly looks at the ball. His mind began to drift off.<p>

**.**

**.**

"I'll toss to anyone who's essential to winning but I don't think you're essential to winning right now."

"I don't want to lose anymore."

"I haven't lost yet."

"You toss to me just fine. It doesn't make any difference to me."

"Forget about junior high. I'll take any toss I can get. Gratefully. I'll jump anywhere. I'll hit any ball. So, toss it to me!"

"We'll fight our way up to the nationals! Partner!"

"KAGEYAMA! LOOK OUT!"

**.**

**.**

Before he knows it, his body were shoved to the ground. He winched in pain as someone else body lies on top of his. When his vision cleared up, he found his eyes staring at an ever-familiar color that once belong to his former partner, tangy orange-colored locks filling his vision, "What the hell are you doing…?!" He trails off as the smaller person gets up from him, "I'm sorry, but the ball almost hit you and I pushed you out of the way so you won't get hit." she flustered at his sharp glares.

'A girl…?'

Her long orangey locks cover her face as she gets up. She picked up the ball and gave it to the junior high school boys that he was watching earlier. He stood up as the girl waves at the students after getting back the ball that almost hit him. His orbs never left the unknown girl until she turns around.

The sun was setting. The sky was in a shade of orange like the girl's hair. A color that once gave him more colors in his life before. His eyes widen as his lips slowly parts. The lump in his throat suddenly felt too big to swallow. Every second passed by so slow. Each memory flashed through his mind. The girl smiled as her chocolate brown eyes soften. The only word that he can process now was…

.

.

.

"Hinata…"

* * *

><p>AN :  
>And that's where everything begins. I know it's a short chapter but please review. Would appreciate all the support for this new book.<p> 


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary :**  
>Kageyama Tobio became withdrawn after his one and only partner saved him from losing his life in an accident. With the Volleyball National competition coming in three months, the Karasuno High School Volleyball team needs their setter to be back on his two feet and accept reality.<br>What if he doesn't?  
>A mysterious girl with an uncanny resemblance to his former partner, Hinata Shouyo shows up into his world. As friendship began to grow from their first encounter, he found there's more to the sport he loves. Can this girl, whose name remains unknown till the end, help him to find his ground as a setter before the nationals?<p>

**Pairing:** Kageyama x OC  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Tragedy/Friendship

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

The night was silent as if no one was alive but him. He shifts uncomfortably in his bed, from his right side to his back. He sighed as he drags his right arm to his forehead. His orbs stare at the ceiling above him. He has been doing this for the past three hours and still he cannot sleep. He turns to his left side where his study table and cabinets are.

His sight falls onto the several photo frames he has on the cabinets. One of them was in his first Inter-High volleyball tournaments a few months ago. Their libero, Nishinoya insisted to get one taken to commemorate their first win after getting the team back to where it once was. The first round of the tournament was nerve wrecking but his adrenalin runs fast and filled with excitement each time he toss and spike the ball to his teammates especially his former partner, Hinata.

In the picture was every one of them in the team, the teacher, the manager, and the coach. Each one of them had a smile on them for achieving their first victory after a long time. Hinata was standing in the front middle with a wide grin with a V- sign shown on his fingers.

Yes…they won the inter-high tournament with many obstacles along the way but they never gave up. Sure, there was a couple misunderstanding, arguments, hundreds of nerve wrecking seconds and what not but their center never stopped bringing them back together. Only Hinata can do that without putting more oil onto the raging flames.

**.**

**.**

It was **_24 – 24_**. It was the most nerve wrecking seconds in their team life when the opponent libero manage to save the ball and it was the most nerve wrecking seconds for Kageyama when three of their spikers are moving towards him, preparing to jump and spike the ball. His mind runs wild and fast. The match has been going on and on for over an hour, and everyone in the team was at their limit. He knows this will be the last toss to decide the win and lose.

_'To whom should I toss the ball to? Asahi-san? Tanaka-san? Or Hinata? Who?'_ from the corner of his eyes he could see the wall of their opponents preparing to block the spike as they did earlier. He could hear their opponents shifting their block to the team ace, Asahi.

"The last toss will always goes to the ace no matter what and that's the best you can do for the team." His coach once mentioned. Upon remembering it, swiftly with the perfect form he can do, his arms preparing to toss the ball. Second passed, the moment his hands touched the ball, another second passed when the ball flew into the air, and another second passed the moment the three spikers jumps up into the air.

Another second passed when one of the spiker palm touched the ball, "DO IT HINATA!" he shouted. There it was the freak quick spike. Another second passed when the libero and the opponent vanguards ran after the wall. It was too late. They have missed.

It took them another second to register what just happened on the court. Everything happened so fast that all were speechless. **"YEAH! WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!"** Hinata shouted in excitement the moment the referee blew the final whistle.

The last point went to Karasuno. Tears of joy fell down onto each of them. It was too overwhelming. They struggled so hard to get this far. The third years were speechless. Nothing could describe what their feeling right that moment. Their hard work finally paid off. For three years, they struggled so much that they almost gave up along the way.

Kageyama and Hinata watched their senpai's cried in joy. They both smiled. Hinata grins wide as he showed his right fist, "We're going to the nationals together, partner!" his smile always has some affects towards others. Kageyama wonders if it had affected him too. He returns his smile.

"Yeah, partner." He bumped fist with Hinata for the **_very first and it was the last time._**

**…**

"By the way, you have a great smile. You should smile a little more than frowning. They said a smile uses less muscle than frowns." Hinata added. Of course, being oblivious to what he said, Kageyama glares dagger at him. With a hit on the head, the spiker finally shut up. He sighed.

On their way back, before parting ways with the others, Hinata looked at him, "I really meant what I said about your smile, Kageyama." Hinata rarely uses this expression other than that one time when they had the **_three on three_** to enter the team.

**…**

"Don't you smile?"

**.**

**.**

His eyes wide open upon remembering the girls' question. It was yesterday, he had a strange encounter with a girl with an uncanny resemblance with his former partner, Hinata. She has the eyes that he once saw in Hinata's. The same tangy orange colored locks and the same smile he always saw on Hinata's. Moreover, she has the same presence like Hinata's.

He closes his eyes, 'How someone can resemble so much like him?' slowly he drifts off to sleep with the mysterious girl he met in his mind.

* * *

><p>Days passed since his last encounter with her. Things have not changed for him in school or everywhere he went. They still looked at him as '<em>the guy who caused Hinata Shoyo's death'.<em>

During break, he no longer stays in his class. He hates it. **He HATES IT WITH PURE PASSION** the way people whispers each other, casting glances at him, pity, hatred, and what not. He knew it was his fault. He knew he should have been more careful.

**HE KNOWS! _But why?! Why do they have to look at him like this?!_**

He began to skip school and wanders off somewhere. He was at his limit. His teammates often approached him when they saw him but they couldn't do anything. Without Hinata, Kageyama had lost his way. That day was the same, he skipped school again as he avoided everyone's gaze. Nishinoya and Asahi were on their way to the first year block to have a word with him, when Kageyama quickly walked away from them.

From the third year block, stood the Captain of the volleyball team, Daichi and his vice-captain, Sugawara. They saw the setter ran off from the school ground without anyone noticing him. Daichi frowned, not only Kageyama has begun to avoid them but also he is skipping both school and practices. It worries them. His behavior had changed. He has become withdrawn.

"He's destroying himself…" Sugawara mumbles as his grey orbs follows the raven-haired setter walks away from the school ground before disappearing from sight.

Daichi frowned, "I guess this is what they call self destruct when one reached his limit. We need to do something before he loses it completely." He turns around and leans against the windowsill. He folded his arms and sighed, "But how is the question here. I really want him to take part in the practice match with the Neko's but at this rate I really don't care if he's taking part or not, I just want him to return to his old self."

Sugawara looks at his captain; he is also worried like him and the others. Their kouhai no longer interested in volleyball anymore. What happened to Hinata has taken a toll on himself. After giving it a thought, "Let me try. After all, I am a fellow setter just like him. Perhaps he will open up." He shifts his gaze outside the window.

"We can only hope…"

* * *

><p>It was later in the evening after school and practices out, Sugawara found the younger setter wandering around near the open field where some kids and junior high school students playing there. The setter did not notice he was there behind him. Kageyama was lost in his thoughts as he stares into the orange sky.<p>

Gently, he tapped onto the boy shoulder. He turns around. Sugawara could see the surprise in those black orbs of his kouhai, "Sugawara-san…what are you doing here?" he quickly gets up as he grabs his school bag. His senpai smiled, "Don't worry. I was passing by and I saw you sitting here."

He leans against the large tree behind him. His grey orbs quietly watched the younger setter shifts uncomfortably on his foot. Clearly, Kageyama wants to leave and avoid him from talking. He sighed, he knows he shouldn't touch any sensitive topic and so he picked another one, "Nee…Kageyama. We have a practice match with the Neko's this Saturday. Wanna come?"

He can see those hesitant look on the setter expression, "It would be nice if you're there." The vice captain added. Kageyama looks away, "Is this a way of telling me to come back to practice?"

Sugawara chuckled lightly, "In a way but I'm not forcing you to come back neither is Daichi or anyone in the team." Kageyama remained silent as he stares at the ground.

_How long has it been since he last touched the ball? Or how long has it been since he last tosses a ball to someone? Or can he even toss a ball anymore?_

Sugawara sighed. He knows he should not press on the subject anymore. He gave a firm hold on the setter's shoulder as he smiled, "It's okay if you can't answer me now but I really did meant it, that it would be nice if you're there with us. We're a team no matter what happened." Kageyama looked at him. Sugawara's smile fell slightly; the way Kageyama is now…is just like a lost cat.

"Well, be careful on your way home. See ya tomorrow." He walked past the setter. Then he abruptly stopped as he shifts his gaze to the setting sky, where the orange looked like the color of their former spiker.

"The color of the sky right now, really reminds me of Hinata…it's sad that he can't join us playing against the Neko's again. He was really looking forward to it…" he trails off. Sugawara stuffed his hands into his jacket and walks away. He did not notice Kageyama heard what he was mumbling about.

The younger setter shifts his gaze to the orange sky, "Can I do it again…?"

It was an unanswered question.

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone in the team was surprised, the moment their first year setter shows up for practice. He still looks hesitated to enter the gym but after Nishinoya pulls him in, he had no choice but to face everyone. Daichi was the first one to approach him, "It's good to see you're here, Kageyama." He gave a firm hold on his shoulder, letting him know that his presence brought great relieved to him. Kageyama nodded slightly but he avoided making contact with anyone eyes.<p>

The practice resume. Everything went well until the 5 vs. 5 match. Kageyama was the setter for the B Team. He was not focused. His breathing quickens. His hands were trembling. Cold sweats ran down his neckline. He tries to calm himself down but he could not. He could not hear himself breathing anymore. His chest hurts so much.

It was his team turn to do the first toss. He did as best as he could but everyone notice it was not his usual toss. Something about it has changed.

**"KAGEYAMA! TOSS IT TO ME!"** Tanaka calls out as Nishinoya manage to save the ball from the first team. It was then, something triggered him the moment he saw Tanaka jumped into the air, ready to spike the ball.

All eyes widen as they watched Kageyama trembling all over. His orbs were wide. It was then; Daichi knew it was bad news. He quickly ran over to the other side, when Kageyama falls onto his two knees with both of his hands on his head. The match ends abruptly when Coach Ukai blew the whistle.

On the floor, Tanaka was trying to calm the setter down but he was nowhere calm. He was mumbling something but with the commotion happening, no one can hear what he said. Takada-sensei was about to enter the gym once again when he heard a painful scream came from the court. Forget the shoes, he quickly ran towards the court where his players gather at one spot, surrounding someone, crouching on the floor.

"Takeda-sensei, call the ambulance!" The blonde haired coach urged him. Without seconds wasted, the teacher grabs his phone and calls but it didn't help when the younger setter screamed painfully. When his players gave way to the young teacher, he was shocked.

Kageyama was an absolute mess. He was tearing up on the floor as tears after tears fell. He was trembling like the autumn leaves, he was holding his head with his face scrunched in pain, "S-stop…stop…it…I didn't kill…Hinata!" he was chanting the same mantra repeatedly.

"He's having a panic attack. Give him some more room!" Takeda-sensei ordered. He tries to soothe the boy by rubbing his back but it did not help an ounce. He cursed inwardly as he looked at his watch; it has been over 5 minutes since he last called the ambulance and it still has not arrived, "Kageyama-kun, I need you to calm down. Take a deep breath." He tries talking into the boy but the boy could not hear him. Everything fell onto deft ears, "Is the ambulance here yet?!" he asked, raising his voice in process. Everyone shook their head.

Suddenly, Kageyama pushed the teacher away before getting up to his feet and ran to a corner. His black orbs were not focus anymore as trails of tears fell down his cheeks. Never in their lives, they would see Kageyama looked so broken, "Don't come near me!" he punched Sugawara away. Asahi and Daichi knew they must stop the broken setter before he hurts himself. He could not see anyone at this rate.

After several attempts, Asahi manage to get the boy into an arm lock but he struggles too much that it was hard to keep him still. Coach Ukai made the hardest decision as he stomped towards them. He bit his lower lips as his fists made contact with the setter stomach. Knocking out the boy in an instant as Kageyama went limp on Asahi holds.

He sighed. Never he thought he would have to hurt one of his precious players like this.

"The ambulance's here!" Ennoshita shouted from the nearest open exit of the gym. On cue, a few medics enter with a stretcher. Carefully as possible, Asahi lowered the unconscious setter onto the stretcher with the help of the medics. After Takeda-sensei explained to the medics, they brought Kageyama away. The teacher orders that the evening practice have been cancel before he left along with Kageyama. The coach immediately left right after he dismissed his players.

Everyone in the team exchanged worried glance. Sugawara stares at his bottle as his grips tighten. He bit his lip as he frowned, "I shouldn't have asked him to come…he wasn't ready to come back and play…"

"It's not your fault. We did not know it would come to this. Come on, let us clean up and we will go to the hospital. "Daichi tries to comfort him. Sugawara's shoulder fell slightly.

_"Hai…"_

He shifts his gaze from the bottle to the court, where Kageyama was.

.

.

.

Were they too late to save Kageyama from destroying himself…?

* * *

><p>AN - Another chapter is up! I'm sorry for taking so long to update this fic! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry !

But I'm not sorry for what I did to Kageyama in this chapter! *Gets hit by a volleyball from someone among the readers* Who did that?! Anyways, follow up for next chapter! What happened to Kageyama? Will he retire from the sport or will he continues?

**Please review!** It means a lot to me!

P.S - There's someone who asked me what happened to my Frozen Melody that has Akashi Seijuro route in Kuroko no Basket, I changed the fiction name to Fate and Destiny. I've also change the plot of the story. It no longer follows the old FM. It's currently at chapter 25 and soon to end at chapter 30. You can find the book in my profile or wattpad.

Thank you :)


	4. Chapter Three

**Summar****y :**  
>Kageyama Tobio became withdrawn after his one and only partner saved him from losing his life in an accident. With the Volleyball National competition coming in three months, the Karasuno High School Volleyball team needs their setter to be back on his two feet and accept reality.<br>What if he doesn't?  
>A mysterious girl with an uncanny resemblance to his former partner, Hinata Shouyo shows up into his world. As friendship began to grow from their first encounter, he found there's more to the sport he loves. Can this girl, whose name remains unknown till the end, help him to find his ground as a setter before the nationals?<p>

**Pairing:** Kageyama x OC  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Tragedy/Friendship

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Takeda was waiting outside the room as several nurses pass by. The evening in a hospital is definitely silent, he thought. Unconsciously, he was tapping one of his fingers on his folded arms as he watched the door – waiting for it to be open. His black orbs bore holes into the white floor beneath him.

"Takeda-sensei how's he?" someone pants lightly as he approached the young teacher. Takeda stood up immediately when he saw the blonde haired coach stopped near his side. He shook his head slightly, "On the way to the hospital, he had another panic attack in the ambulance. They had to sedate him…" he sighed as he sat down on the bench.

Coach Ukai saw the grimness on the smaller man expression, "Hinata's death affected him a lot more than we think it did." He mumbles. Just like the teacher and his precious players, he is worried about the setter mentality conditions. Kageyama has been push to the point that he lost it.

The door to the room finally opened.

A doctor and two nurses exit the room. Takeda and Coach Ukai quickly went to the doctor, "How is he, Doctor?" the middle age doctor shifts his gaze to the teacher then to the coach, "He's stabilize for now. We gave him a stronger dose of sedative to calm him down and let us hope he will sleep through the night." Both of them felt relieved.

"May I know what actually happened? I was informed that he had his attack in the school gym." The doctor lowered his clipboard as he waits for one of them to answer. Takeda frowned, "We were having our practice, and it was in the middle of the match, Kageyama became disoriented. Before we know it, he began to chant something underneath his panic." He explained.

The doctor hummed, "What exactly did he said?" The two exchanged looks, "I didn't kill Hinata – That's what he said." Coach Ukai answered. The doctor forehead creased, "I presume this Hinata was someone important to him."

Takeda nodded, "Very important to him and everyone in the team. A month ago, Hinata saved him from being run over by a car but he passed away not long after the ambulance arrived to the scene. Kageyama became withdrawn after the incident and today was …"

The older man pushed his glasses up as he lets out a sigh, "This explains everything. Kageyama is in a state of depression. Certain patients like him, has similar cases. Where else it is called trauma. I believe pressures and stress can bring upon this panic attack to him. Panic attack often comes around when there is a trigger to it. For it to happen during a match must only means something close to an action or a certain behavior from the others have triggered all these." The other two were silent. Then, several young teens were approaching them.

"Sensei, how's Kageyama?" Daichi pant slightly, followed by Tanaka and Sugawara behind him, worried written all over their faces.

The doctor cleared his throat, "Please do inform his parents about their son's condition. I advice he takes a break from school and sports so he can recuperate better than being under pressures. I will discharge him soon if his conditions improve. Now, if you excuse me." The doctor gave a slight bow. The latter returns his bow, "Thank you so much, doctor." Takeda replied. He sighed heavily as he sat down.

He massaged his face then he looked at the closed door, "At this rate, Kageyama might not come back to the team anymore…"

* * *

><p>The only light that brightens the completely dark room was the wall lamp above him, which has been dim to its minimum shine. On the bed, lays the raven-haired setter, still deep asleep with the sedative they put in him earlier. Breathing evenly with his eyelids fluttered but it remained closed.<p>

**.**

**.**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Your tosses are reckless. What's the point if we can't spike them?!"

"Do you know why they call him 'King'?" Tsukishima pointed at him while talking to the orange head spiker at the opposite side of the net. Hinata frowned at the taller man as he continues to instigate the setter behind him. Kageyama remained silent.

"He's an oppressive dictator. A self-centered king. That's what he is."

**…**

**[IN KAGEYAMA POV]  
><strong>He picked up the ball on the floor as he stares at it, "It happened when I was still in middle school…my love towards volleyball was more than anything I ever cherished but it didn't show the same towards everyone else…"

His arms up in the air, prepared to send in another toss, "After that one match we had…the opponents points were ahead of us. I was frustrated. I toss and toss as much as I can as I kept tossing but in the end…" he tossed the ball to his right side.

"No one was there to take my toss…" he watched the ball rolled away on the floor. "No matter how hard I trained and struggled…there will be no one left to take my toss…"

"No one…"

"It's truly frightening."

**.**

**.**

His eyelids stopped fluttering. He fell into a dreamless sleep. No one noticed the silhouette near the door before the door shut close quietly. The sound of the footsteps slowly disappears down the hall.

* * *

><p>The next day, the coach blew his whistle abruptly, stopping the ongoing match on the court after Takeda gave him that look, "Kageyama will be dismissed from the team." He announced.<p>

"Eh?" Everyone turns all their focus onto the smaller teacher in front of them. Takeda looked so serious that they think he was pulling their legs. Everyone exchanged curious looks except for the three third year's players. Their hung their heads low as their adviser explained the situation while the coach lets out a small sigh.

**.**

**.**

A loud slap echoes throughout the silent hall outside the room where the Karasuno team setter was in. The mark on his cheeks burns as the woman in front of him. Takeda and his students gapped like a fish as they blinked at what just happened the moment the setter parents strode down the hall and the woman just slapped the blonde haired coach right in the cheeks.

Takeda quickly intervenes before the coach could say more, "Mrs. Kageyama, please calm down."

She pointed right into the teacher's face, "This is all you and your stupid club fault! If you hadn't forced him to attend the practice, he wouldn't be like this!" her voice was at the top of her lungs as her husband tries to calm her down.

A nurse rushed to the commotion but the woman will not stop, "I will never let Tobio attend the club anymore! No get out of my sight!" she shrieked as she gave them another piercing death glare. The nurses urged them to stop fighting and follow them to the doctor's office instead.

The three students who were standing at the side felt pang of guilt as Daichi and Asahi exchanged worried glance as they looked at Sugawara who stares at the ground. They knew Kageyama came to the practice because of what grey head said yesterday but they also knew it was not his fault to blame. After all, the mother of the team was only worried for Kageyama's being.

**.**

**.**

He cleared his throat, "So yes, we will be going with Sugawara as our main setter from now on, including for the national tournaments. We will have to practice much harder now that we are two men down. Are you in or are you out?!" Coach Ukai added.

"We're in, Sir!" they replied. Understood the situation they are in and they have no time to waste at this rate. All strategies have been change and now they need to adapt to it as soon as possible. As everyone went back to their former position on the court, Sugawara stares at the setter spot where Kageyama used to stand. Sugawara bit his lower lip as his shoulder fell slightly. Then the older captain gave a firm hold on the third year setter, he smiled, "It's not your fault."

"I know but…" the guilt stays so deep. From the court, Tsukishima watched the third years exchanging worried looks. He furrowed before focusing on the on going match.

* * *

><p>In the hospital, the nurses closed the curtain, blocking the sunshine out of the room after the doctor left for other patients check up. His eyes slowly open as he stares at the window, which the curtain were drawn. His black orbs no longer show the will to be stronger. It no longer shows the shine in them. It was empty. He stares at the closed window before closing his eyes as he drift off to a dreamless slumber once again.<p>

**…**

When he woke up, his black orbs fell onto a bouquet of sunflowers on the nightstand. He could feel the cool breeze from the once closed window. He could have sworn the windows were close with its curtain drawn. He noticed the white blanket covered up to his chest. He lets his vision cleared from the all traces of sleep.

"Good morning, Kageyama-kun." A voice broke his trance. Slowly, he brought himself up. The girl he met at the open field stood nearby the bed as she smiled warmly to him. She puts down the vase onto the nightstand as she helped him up while stuffing the soft pillow behind his back.

"You're here…" as he watched her putting the sunflowers into the vase. She gave him another warm smile, "Yep. I heard you were in the hospital so that's why I came but you were asleep, so I waited." She pours some water into the sunflower vase, and then she put it back onto the nightstand.

He stares at the sunflowers then to her. He still cannot get that feeling off. She is still giving that vibe again. Now that she is so near to him, her brown eyes really do resemble Hinata. Her fingers gently tucked the long orange strands behind her ears as she sat down.

Who is she…?

"Kageyama-kun, do you want to go for a stroll? Some fresh air would do well for you." He could not help but to nod. When they arrived at the hospital garden, there were not many patients or nurses around. They sat under a blooming cherry blossom tree. He stares at those pink petals as the breeze brushed against them gently. The girls orange hair, the pink cherry blossom, the vast blue sky, and the green grass beneath him, everything looked black and white to him now.

Where did all the colors in my world gone to…?

The girl next to him hummed, "It's such a beautiful day, isn't it, Kageyama-kun." She leaned against the tree. She smiled to him, "It's a good thing I brought you out for a little while. The breeze felt so good." He blinks then he shifts his gaze to the sky, "I couldn't see those colors anymore…," he mumbles.

Quickly she turns around, "Eh? Is your eyesight alright? We need to get you to the doctor." She almost gets up when he grabs her wrist. His black orbs looked at her. She furrowed slightly, noticing those shine has disappeared, "Your eyes…what happened to them…?" he let go of her wrist.

"I don't know…everything I saw it looked black and white…including you…" something about his tone has changed, even his behavior. She sat down, "Nee…Kageyama-kun…what happened…"

He closes his eyes, trying to recall what happened, "The last thing I remembered was, I went to the volleyball team practice…we were having a match…then I saw one of the spiker jumped…everything went blank from there. I didn't even remember how did I got here." He stares at his hands. It was trembling. Then someone held his hand, it was warm and soft. He looked up. Empty black eyes met gently brown eyes.

_A smile brighter than the sun. _

"It's alright. Everything will be alright." His orbs widen. Her gentle voice rang in his ears. It was soothing. Her smile calms his heart.

"Who are you…? You never told me your name…"

Her smile fell, and then her eyes looked away for a few second. Then she smiled, "It's a secret. Let's go back, shall we? The nurses would be looking for you if you stayed out here too long." She gets up. Then she held out her hands, "Let's go." He blinks then he took her hands as she helped him up. The walk back to the room was silent. She didn't spoke a word. He didn't realize he was watching her from the corner of his eyes until they reached his room.

"Nee…Kageyama-kun, when you feel better, let us meet again at the place, and time we first met," She pulls the blanket up. Covering his lower body and made sure the curtain drawn slightly. Receiving no reply from him, she smiled, "I'll wait for you. Bye bye!" she left.

All of a sudden, the room felt empty. His blank orbs looked at the sunflowers that girl brought, "Her smile is brighter than the sun…huh…"

* * *

><p>Three days later, Kageyama finally discharged from the hospital. The doctor prescribes some medicines for him, especially to calm him down if he gets another panic attack. His parents brought him home. Entire journey home, he stares at the sky as his mother kept talking about something, which eventually became white noise to him.<p>

My world really did turn colorless…

When they reached home, Kageyama were left alone in his room. He stood at the door as his eyes travels around the room. Closing the door behind him, he walked towards the cabinets opposite his bed. He looked at each picture frame, properly arranged. Then, to a certain picture where the whole team is in it. He remained expressionless.

He puts down the picture frame, and then he shifts his gaze to the volleyball on the floor next to his bed. He picked it up as he stares at it.

**..**

"Nee…Kageyama-kun, when you feel better, let us meet again at the place, and time we first met,"

"I'll wait for you. Bye bye!"

**..**

He looked at the clock on the wall. Then, he puts down the ball back on the floor. He exits the bedroom. His parents hesitated to let him out on his own but he left without saying more. He still remembers exact time and place he met her for the first time. He was curious. He wants to know why she wants to meet him again. He wants to know who she is. Where did she came from or even, how did she knows him.

He finally reached the open field. There was barely anyone there except for the junior high school students he once saw back then. He watched the setter toss a ball to the spiker. His black orbs follow the ball that flew up into the air.

"Can I ever toss a ball again?" he mumbles.

Someone stood behind him, "Definitely you can!" it was that girl's voice again. He turns around. There she was, the nameless girl with the uncanny resemblance to his former partner. She was wearing a sleeveless top, covered with a white jacket and a short black pants with her long locks tied into a ponytail. She smiled wide, "I'm glad to see you're here!" something stirs in his heart each time he sees that smile.

What is it this feelings?

She pulls his hands and drags him to where the students are. He blinks, "What are we doing?" he shifts his gaze from the girl's hands on his wrists to her face. She turns to him, "We'll play a game, and I need your help to be the setter for my team." She shoved the volleyball to him. He looked at the ball in his hands then to her, "But…"

"No buts. Now hurry before the night falls." She pushed him to the middle at the opposite side of the junior high school team. It was a three on three matches. Kageyama sighed inwardly then the game began. The rear guard of the team received the ball. It went high up in the air.

"Kageyama-kun, I'll show you a colorful world and you'll see why I loved the sky!" she said as the ball began to fall towards the raven-haired setter. Hesitated. He could feel his hands trembling. He couldn't hear himself breathing as he watched the ball slowly falling.

**…**

"No one was there to take my toss…" he watched the ball rolled away on the floor. "No matter how hard I trained and struggled…there will be no one left to take my toss…"

"No one…"

"It's truly frightening."

**…**

His arms still not up. Everyone watched the setter stood still. He was scared. He was terrified of what might happen if no one receives his toss. He shut close his eyes as he bit his lower lip.

'I can't do this anymore…'

**…**

"I'll take any toss from you. I trust you with everything I have; no matter how much I dislike you. Trusting you is the only way we can win!"

**…**

"Kageyama-kun! I'm here!" a voice broke his fears. It was the same line, Hinata once said. They were in the same situation.

Quickly, he raised his arms into the air and tossed the ball to the nameless girl behind him. His empty black orbs widen at the sight of her. Everything went slow; she was already up in the air. Slowly, his world of black and white fades. The beautiful colors of what he once had when his former partner was still alive returns. Behind the back of the girl, he could have sworn he saw white wings as she soar into the air. With everything she has, she spiked the ball.

Everyone else watched the ball drilled onto the ground outside the borderline of the 'court' while Kageyama focus were fixed onto her as she stepped onto the ground once again. His lips slightly parted as she turns around.

"I told you I would show you those beautiful colors again, Kageyama-kun." He never thought it would be possible for someone else to show him those colors other than Hinata.

"Kageyama-kun, the world is filled with beautiful colors, even in life. There would be sometimes where we can't see them when we're in a slump but I will be sure to be there for you to make it much more beautiful world."

She raised her right arm into the orange setting sky, "If I could fly, I would help you to fly too because in the vast sky, you could see every colors on earth." She smiled at him. The setting sky, gave the nameless girl a beautiful background that matches her beautiful locks and eyes.

"No matter what, I'll always be your partner."

For the first time, his expression broke. It didn't matter if he was losing it or not but he just saw Hinata instead of the girl standing in front of him with the same smile. His blank orbs widen.

"You're...Hinata..."

She smiled but within seconds, everything went dark.

* * *

><p>AN - And so, their friendship finally begun. How will things goes for kageyama and the nameless girl? Who is she really are?

Anyways, please review 33 It would meant a lot if you do! I'm sorry for the slow updates. The new terms came in and things been pretty hectic with classes and all. Next up i will be updating Fate and Destiny!

Also I posted new book of Akashi x OC - On The Run . It's on my profile. Please give it a try.

Other than that! Review! Vote! XD

Till next time!


	5. Chapter Four

**Summar****y :**  
>Kageyama Tobio became withdrawn after his one and only partner saved him from losing his life in an accident. With the Volleyball National competition coming in three months, the Karasuno High School Volleyball team needs their setter to be back on his two feet and accept reality.<br>What if he doesn't?  
>A mysterious girl with an uncanny resemblance to his former partner, Hinata Shouyo shows up into his world. As friendship began to grow from their first encounter, he found there's more to the sport he loves. Can this girl, whose name remains unknown till the end, help him to find his ground as a setter before the nationals?<p>

**Pairing:** Kageyama x OC  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Tragedy/Friendship/Romance

* * *

><p><strong>THUD! <strong>

"**Oi**! Kageyama! Wake up!" he heard a voice but it was so dark. He couldn't use any ounce of his energy to open his eyes. He felt drained. "Kageyama-kun!" there it was, the voice belongs to that strange girl he met at the open field. Struggling, he opens his eyes. Blurry was his friend when his vision refused to clear up, slowly it threatens to shut close.

**"KAGEYAMA!" **

**.  
>.<strong>

"Kageyama-kun, I'll show you a colorful world and you'll see why I loved the sky!"

"Kageyama-kun, the world are filled with beautiful colors, even in life. There would be sometimes where we can't see them when we're in a slump but I will be sure to be there for you to make it much more beautiful world."

"If I could fly, I would help you to fly too because in the vast sky, you could see every colors on earth."

"No matter what, I'll always be your partner."

.  
>.<p>

'Who are you…?'

His eyelids flutters open, revealing a pair of blank black orbs as it stares into the ceilings. He looked around the room, 'Where am I…?' slowly; he pushed himself up from the bed. The room was dark; the only light that was still on was from the table lamp. Even the dim light made him felt lightheaded. His hands travels to his forehead where he felt the white bandages wrapped around it, "What happened…?"

Suddenly, someone opens the door and turns on the light, "Oh. You're awake." Monotonic lazy voice caught his attention. A tall teen with blonde hair stand rooted to the door. He walked towards his study table, pulling out the chair then he sat. Kageyama orbs follow the taller tan, "You're…"

Tsukishima walked towards his study table and pulls the chair, and then he sat as he folds his arms, "What were you doing in the open field when you just got discharge from the hospital?" he looked at the setter sharply.

"I was…"

The blonde sighed, "Well, whatever you were doing there, you collapsed. I was on my way home when I saw you on the ground. You're lucky I found you else someone could have mugged you." He huffed.

He picked up the volleyball on the floor, "You've been dismissed from the team, Kageyama." Tsukishima could hear the setters breathe hitched as Kageyama tries to get up from the bed before stumbled from the bed sheets, "Why—"His vision swayed as his knees buckled underneath him. The taller spiker caught him in time before he fall flat on the floor, "You shouldn't be up yet. You probably have a concussion when you collapsed." He lowered the smaller teen on the bed.

Kageyama was holding his forehead, face scrunched in pain, "Why did I …" sharp pain coursed through his head. The blonde furrowed, "Your mom did. She's the one who demands you to be off the team. The coach had hard time letting you go off." He sat down.

The spiker turns around while taking out one of the books from the shelves, "Ya know, what happened with Hinata…you're not the only ones that felt the lost. Everyone had it hard too. The team has already lost one of its important cores and now we're losing another one to keep the team together." He mumbles, as he searching for something in the book. He halted at one of the pages, "Here."

He showed the setter a picture of them taken on their first match together with the others, "Remember what Hinata said a few minutes after that?" Kageyama took the picture, "No matter what happened…the team need to move forward…." He mumbles.

"Everyone's struggling to move on without him but why can't you do the same? Why did you shut down?" it felt like a sharp blade pierced through him at the tone the taller spiker used. The setter remained silent as he looked at the picture. He couldn't answer Tsukishima.

More like, he couldn't find the right answer for it…

**…**

The Kageyama's family car finally arrived in front of his former teammate house. Kageyama's mother gave Tsukishima a death glare, which the blonde ignores. He can see now why the coach had to dismiss the setter from the team as he eyed the smaller teen that stands rooted at the gate with his blank orbs stares into the nothingness. Kageyama looked around; 'It's colorless again…' he looked at his hands.

"Tsukishima…did you saw a girl nearby when you found me?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "A girl? No. The only one that was there was you." Kageyama shifts his gaze to his hands again, where he once felt the nameless girl warm hands holding it firmly yet gently as she pulled him to the court.

'Was it all a dream…?'

* * *

><p>The Nekoma Volleyball Team captain, Kuroo clad in his casual wear opens the fridge. Swiftly, he grabs the small container filled with fruits.<p>

"You really should say something when you reach home, instead of sneaking around like that." noticing someone was at the kitchen door, he continues doing his own things as he took a clean plate from the cabinet, "You're lucky it's me."

He mumbles as he kept the container back into the fridge. He brought the plate filled with watermelon cut in cubes to the living room. He slides open the door to their backyard, and then he sat down on the floor as he leaned against the wall. Enjoying the cool breeze of the night, "How long do you think you can keep doing this?" he looked at the person.

He frowned, "You know you can't do this forever…you're…"he bit his lower lip. The person gave him a small bow before excusing themselves. He heard the footsteps slowly fade. He lets out a heavy long sigh, "For as long as you can…huh…"he looked at the dark sky above him.

"Idiot."

* * *

><p>It was days later when Kageyama returns to school. Everyone avoided him, giving him that pitiful glance. Just like an empty container, he walked passed each student without saying a word. Whispers among the students were heard as he passed by. Everyone and everything he saw was in black and white. His world remained colorless since his break down. When he reached his class, his classmates avoided eye contact as he strode towards his table at the corner.<p>

'Nothing has changed…'He puts his school bag on top of the table as he sat down. He shifts his gaze to the blue sky outside.

.

"Kageyama-kun, I'll show you a colorful world and you'll see why I loved the sky!"  
>"It's such a beautiful day, isn't it, Kageyama-kun."<br>"It's alright. Everything will be alright."

.

He frowned slightly, 'It'll never be alright anymore…'

It will never be…

**…**

Lunch break approached. Feeling out of place, he left the classroom. Like any other day, he would go down to get his favorite drink, pocari sweat. He pressed on the button, on cue it dropped. Students that were there, immediately left when they saw him. Feeling slightly disheartened, he strolled to the back of the school. Then, he stopped abruptly in front of the gym.

.

"M-My name is Hinata Shouyo!" the orange head flustered, "You probably don't remember me but I was in the team in the first match!"

.

He walked towards the door of the gym. Reluctant, he enters the gym. His blank orbs travels across the empty indoor court. He could still hear the sound of the shoes squeaking on the floor, the sound of his former teammates shouting at each other during a match, and the sound of an annoying voice that often whined at him. His partner. Quickly, he shut close his eyes, trying to block out all the sounds in his head. The pocari sweat fell onto the floor as it rolled; he crouched down with both of his hands covering his ears.

"Stop…please…stop…" he gritted his teeth. The sounds getting louder and louder. It hurts his head so much, he kept pleading, and droplet of tears fell, "Stop…"

.

.

"Kageyama-kun."

The sound stopped, the moment the familiar voice came in. He then, felt a gentle touch on his shoulder, slowly he raised his head. His blank orbs widen. In front of him, the nameless girl was smiling at him. Her brown orbs were gentle as it looked at him, "Kageyama-kun." She called him once again.

_A smile brighter than the sun._

"Are you alright, Kageyama-kun?" she helped him leaned against the wall. She took out a handkerchief as she wiped the sweats on his forehead. His eyes followed her movements. He could not help but to feel both her and Hinata is the same person but he couldn't explain it.

She gave him a bottle of water, "How did you get here?" she forced a smile, "I was…in the neighborhood. Figured I should drop by and I saw you're in here." She quickly busied herself with cleaning the spill on the floor earlier. After cleaning the floor, she went to the storage where they kept all of their volleyballs and gears for the court. She came out with a ball in her hands, "Née…Kageyama-kun, do you wanna play for a bit?" she smiled.

Hesitated as he looked at the ball in her hands, he backed away a few inches. She smiled then she grabs his wrists and pulls him up, "No buts this time." She grins wide, "Come on. Your lunch break's almost over!" she pulled him to the court.

She gave him the ball, then she ran to the end of the court, "Give me a serve, Kageyama-kun!" she waved at him. She smiled, "Kageyama-kun, I'm here. I'll always receive your toss." Something stirred inside him. Reluctant. Then, "Kageyama-kun, please trust in me."

He could feel his hands trembles, and then he looked at the orange head. "You can do it." She tries to persuade him again. He swallowed that heavy lump in his throat. He took a deep breath. He served the ball to her. Each second the ball in the air, he could not hear himself breathing. His chest tightens. As the ball falling towards her, he shut close his eyes, fearing the outcome. He couldn't bear going through it again.

"KAGEYAMA-KUN!" when he opens his eyes, he saw the ball passed back to him. His orbs widen, he couldn't control his body as it goes into a setting motion. The ball reached his hands, seconds later, he tossed the ball up in the air. He could hear, the sound of her sport shoes squeaking against the floor. When he shifts his gaze, "Never give up, Kageyama-kun." She mumbles.

Suddenly, he felt the floor tilted. His world darkens.

.

.

.

.

.

'You never told me your name…'

* * *

><p>AN - And there you go, two new character just entered. Their scene isnt much in this chapter but it will be soon. Who was Kuroo talking to and why the heavy subject at the end of the convo. Once again, she appeared out of nowhere? At this point, who do you think she is? Is she an illusion? Is she real? or is she simply someone who relates to Hinata?

Please review! I really appreciate it if you would. It really give me a boost after such a depressing day seeing my new(OLD) book isnt receiving much supports T-T

If you would, please check that book out - Forbidden Love of a Dragon Rewritten (AKAKURO)  
>Next update will be on sunday for Fate and Destiny.<p>

Thank you for reading!


End file.
